Fear
by Lola93091
Summary: Julia, a human, has just started working at Antigen.Working to support herself as well as niece, things start to get harder when a certain dangerous lycan takes an interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

I pushed myself to run faster down the dark street. It was only supposed to be a simple trip to the drugstore until it became a nightmare. Quint, who has been harassing me for weeks now, caught sight of me.

I started working at Antigen not too long ago, I longed for the money that would help my niece and I move far away from this terrible city. I worked as part of the cleaning crew and made decent money that supported ourselves fairly. During the time I worked there, I heard about unusual things taking place behind closed doors. Quint is the son of the Director of Antigen, Dr. Lane. It all happened one day when I was changing the garbage out of office bins and heard some people whispering. When I had tip-toed around a corner to listen in curiously, I noticed that it was Quint and his father. I knew I shouldn't have, I had a job to lose which was too much to risk. When I backed away I stepped on a piece of trash which caught their attention instantly. I ran down the hall and hid in the women's bathroom. I hid in there until I felt myself able to relax. It was almost time to leave and once I opened the door to exit the bathroom, Quint was blocking the way. He grinned at me asking what I heard. I remember telling him I was unable to hear any words clearly. That day he let me slide away safe. But ever since that day, he has made it a game to bother, taunt, and harass me.

There are only a few street lamps to light the way, but did so very poorly. The street was completely empty and calling out for help would do no good. Very few humans, decided against going out at night for errands in fear of the monsters that lurked. But to me, I felt I could sneak around much easier and could not let fear take over. I needed to make the trip for my niece who needed some medicine. I can no longer hear any footsteps pounding behind me. Instead of stopping in the middle of the street I turned to hide against an alley wall. The only light that really helped was coming from the moon. Poking my head out to check if he was anywhere near I let out a long breath.

"Looking for me?"

I gasped in terror and turned around as fast I could to face him.

He gave me a vicious grin and before I could take off he grabbed both of my arms and pushed me up against the brick wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk….not a good idea"

He had both arms in a tough grip that kept me from wiggling.

"Please…" I breathed out shaky.

"What was that?" he tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't hear.

"Please Quint…please just let me go, my niece is waiting for me…she's sick" I looked into his eyes with desperation and hoped that he would just let me go back home.

"Aww sick is she? What's wrong with her?" Using his index finger he tilted my chin up to get a closer look at me once I answer.

"Sh-she…she has the flu and she also has asthma…please…she needs her medicine"

He's much taller than me…with my 5'2 form he leans in closer to breathe into my ear.

"Know what I think…I think…that you are lying…"

Trailing a finger down to my neck I shudder in fear as my eyes open wide.

"No! no please I am not…I swear I'm not lying"

He backed away a bit to chuckle at my pleading. There was something predatory in the way he did it.

"I swear…I-I'm not lying…"

His grin fell as he got closer again.

"Been a while…since I heard a human beg…"

His closeness was uncomfortable and I found myself sinking further back against the wall that it hurt.

Taking the moment to try and slide away he jumped in the same direction to trap me once again.

The full moon light hit my face like a spotlight and I felt that he was satisfied with it. He let out a low laugh as he squeezed my face with his hand.

"And it has been a while since I've seen a beautiful human like yourself…"

I could feel his hot breath against my face. He pulled my face roughly after I had tried to look away.

"Quint…Quint please…don't do this…"

"Shhhhhh…shhh not…a…word…" he shoved a finger against my lips.

Looking closely into his eyes they appeared to be dilated. But something else was there…hidden in the depths. _What is he?_ I have seen both vampires and lycans and I just couldn't figure out what this man is.

I forced myself to ask but before I knew it his lips were attacking mine. There was nothing sweet about the kiss only forceful. He forced my mouth open to suck at my tongue and as fast as he started it all he stopped. Pulling away out of breath he looked at me with half closed eyes.

"The taste of your lips…is delicious…makes me wonder…if everything else is just the same"

Before he could close in, I punched him in the face and pushed against his chest violently to try and run from the alley. He gripped my jacket to yank me backwards. Using my right leg I kicked at him as hard as I could. Pulling off the jacket I rushed away into the street. Hearing no noise behind me I looked back to see him standing still in front of the alley. He licked his cut lip slowly, taking in the blood that dripped down. With the same grin he wore earlier he yelled out to me, "Run, Julia, Run…but…I will find you".

I turned back around to bolt down the street and back to the place I called home.

Climbing on top of a closed dumpster I climbed up a ladder to get to a small balcony. I knocked a few times mimicking a musical tune and saw the dark curtain which covered the sliding door swept to the side. My niece looked up at me with a soft smile and unlocked the door to welcome me.

"Julia!"

"Hey lizzie…got your meds…how are you feeling?"

Letting out a few coughs I frowned at her condition. It was just the flu…It could be a lot worse but she has been through a lot recently and I just couldn't help feeling so terrible.

"I'm gonna make some dinner so just hang on there girl"

It has been one hell of a night and I wasn't even sure if I could eat. The harassment has taken a toll on my physical being and I just wanted to go to sleep.

The apartment was pretty small but it offered safety from the outside. The cabinets were pretty much filled with food and other necessitates that kept our lives going. Moving into the kitchen I pulled out a pot to fill with water. The events that happened earlier repeated in my head continuously until my niece entered the kitchen.

"Julia? What are you making?"

Looking at her after placing a box of spaghetti on the countertop I lifted the box at her.

"Tonight is pasta night" I smiled.

"Yaaay!"

Lizzie loved pasta and her happiness made all my thoughts disappear leaving only the best memories.

"It will all be ready soon so don't worry…just go lie down k?"

I walked over to her to place my hand on her forehead. The fever she had a while ago seems to be going away.

"You're getting better girl that's great!"

She smiled wide to show her missing tooth on the side. Wearing her pink night dress she padded back to her room. It was nice to have company like her around…It made me stronger; it made me forget all the bad things that have happened in the past. I sat down at the dining table and placed my chin on the palm of my hand.

_Run, Julia, Run…but…I will find you_

That voice, I just couldn't forget it. I rubbed my hands across my face and fought hard to just forget about it. Moving my fingers down my lips I paused…my lips. The kiss, his tongue, I almost went dizzy before I started to hear the boiling water. I shook my head and got up to put in the spaghetti.

…

After reading a favorite book of Lizzie's, she went straight to sleep. It was nice to see her comfortable. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room and back to the kitchen to finish up. While washing the dishes I began to feel my body shake, I was desperate for sleep but kept myself up a bit longer. Looking over to the calendar which was taped on the pantry door I shivered at the thought of returning to work the next day. Another day at Antigen, another day with…him. Scrubbing the last of the dishes I dried them and placed them back into the cabinet. The last thing I wanted to do was to take a nice shower so I strolled over to the small bathroom in the hall and closed the door.

…..

Changing into a black cotton night dress I fell onto my bed with ease and kicked the sheets down to pull around my body.

Looking up at the ceiling I began to think about how I was going to avoid Quint tomorrow. This had to stop and I needed to come up with something.

Sleep took my body and I felt my eyelids shut.

…..

**Hello everyone First chapter is a bit of a drag but I needed to set the story. Anyway, things will get a whole lot better but first; let me know what you think. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Reaching over to the small nightstand I smacked the alarm clock off and slowly got up from the bed. My back was killing me from the little sleep that I got, not to mention my eyes. It was 7:00 a.m. and I needed to get to work by 9. Walking over to my bureau, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a neatly ironed black cotton shirt. A couple years back, I had a decent job elsewhere that allowed me to dress up much nicer. I missed the days of wearing heels and better clothing for work but I came to accept what I was doing and hoped for things to change soon. Taking my clothes I walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

….

Finally dressed I headed into the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

"Hi Julie"

Lizzie walked into the kitchen with her nightgown and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"Hey Liz, how are you feeling?"

"Okay…I'm feeling better"

She had on her usual adorable smile and looked to be feeling much better thanks to the medicine.

"That's great! Well you know what…I'm going to make some blueberry pancakes, your favorite"

She smiled brightly and jumped over to the dining table all excited. Lizzie was returning to her usual self which always made mornings nice.

Taking out the mix and strawberries I heard her say, "Wish you didn't have to go…"

"Oh Lizzie ya know I have to…if I don't go to work we will be stuck in this place for a long time and you don't want that…"

"I know…" she said letting out a sigh.

"I don't really want to either but I have to…" I looked over to her while pouring the mix into the pan.

_And believe me I don't…I am not at all ready for whatever today is going to bring me_

I refused to think back to last night and rushed over to the fridge behind me to take out the orange juice.

Minutes later the pancakes were all ready and we sat together eating at the dining table. After everything that has been happening, Lizzie could no longer attend school in the area and whatever she learned she learned from me in the afternoons. During the week I made it a profession to teach her a little bit of everything including survival. So every morning before I leave for work we go through a "lockup drill" and so far she has been getting the hang of it.

Putting all of our empty dishes into the sink, I fixed my hair up into a loose braid and grabbed for my purse. In it were just some basic items with the exception of my gun. Of course I couldn't take it into Antigen but I had a place to hide it outside for the journey back to home.

Putting on my employee badge and brown leather jacket I walked around to make sure I got everything I needed.

"K Liz, you know what to do…I have my phone on so please call me if anything…do you need anything?"

She looked up from where she sat at the dining table and shook her head.

"No…"

"Okay…and don't answer-"

"I know, don't answer the door to anyone but you…got it"

I smiled at how much she has learned already.

"You're too smart Lizzie…okay I will be back later on to make some dinner don't worry"

After giving her a goodbye kiss I headed over to the sliding balcony door to exit. Our main entrance has been blocked off so this was the only way we could enter and leave the apartment. Climbing onto the fire escape I went down the ladder and jumped on the closed dumpster to get to the ground. Leaving the clear alley I headed out into the street. No one was around as usual and I jogged to get closer to work.

After about 10 minutes I could finally see the large building ahead of me. Before reaching the steps I walked over to the side of the building where large pots of plants were aligned. Taking out my gun I shoved it deep into the dirt inside one and placed a small colored rock on top to signal its location.

Turning around to look for anyone, I walked calmly into the building to begin working.

….

It was 12:00 p.m. and I just finished cleaning the front windows and doors. Taking my cleaning materials, I walked down the hallway to the supply closet to put it all away. The room was pretty large and all supplies were well kept and neatly assigned to their own places. Opening a small cabinet door I bent down to put away the glass cleaner solution.

_Click!_

From where I was, I heard the door closed. Usually the door that led into this room had a habit of staying open or just shutting on you so sudden but this time was different. I could feel a presence behind me and my heart began to race.

"Break time Julia…so nice to see you again"

I got up to my full height and turned around to see him take a couple steps closer. There was still a decent amount of space between us and I hope it stays that way.

"Hello Quint…w-what do you want?"

I did not like the feeling of being trapped with this man again and soon all memories of last night came in a flash.

"Oh I just wanted to visit you…make sure you're doing your job that's all"

Throwing my gloves on the ground I was pissed to hear what he said.

"Oh is that right…well I can say I'm doing mine a hell of a lot better than you that's for sure"

He laughed at my anger walking a few steps more.

"And just what do you know about what I do here? Hm?"

"Nothing…but with all the shit you have been giving me I'd say you're a little too distracted"

"I make sure my 'visits' happen when I am longer needed…"

"You better leave me alone…now if you'll excuse me I need to get my things"

I kept my eyes on the door as I swerved around him to try and leave until he gripped my arm and flung me back towards the cabinets. Getting closer to me, he leaned in closer.

"Or what?"

Yes it's just like last night. Just like the way he kept me in that alley.

Meeting his eyes, I couldn't help but feel a bit scared but at the same time my brows knitted in anger.

"It won't look good for you to try anything now would it…and your father…bet he wouldn't like to hear about it either…"

Letting out a chuckle he braced one arm against the cabinets behind me.

"Oh it won't but no one will know"

"Too sure of yourself, Quint"

Gripping my chin, his lips got closer to mine.

"Oh how I love hearing you say my name…"

"Fuck you" I muttered.

I pushed him but this time he didn't budge. It was like his chest was made of steel and just grinned at my actions.

"Careful Liz…you don't know what I am capable of"

Panting from my attempts I looked up at him to say, "S'that a threat?"

"Oh it can be…"

With that I found just how close our bodies were and before I knew it he pulled the back of my head to connect his lips with mine. It was harsh just like the previous night and he was instantly changing his movements from the top lip to the bottom. Somewhere deep inside me I was enjoying this. As hard as it was to admit something was present in the kiss that was utterly arousing. Whatever he was made me feel this way. I pushed against his chest and arms for him to let go but to no avail.

"S-s-sto" I managed to breathe out but his kisses were frantic and didn't allow me to even talk.

My strength was nothing compared to his and suddenly I felt a hand at the back of my thigh. Lifting a leg up around his waist, my eyes went wide as I took in what just happened. I had to stop this from going any further. My other leg began to kick away from his other hand as he tried to lift it up as well. With no luck in my desperate fights he lifted both legs up and around and kept his hands under my ass to hold me against the cabinets. His eyes were still closed as he ravished me and I started to shriek. His eyes opened and this time they appeared to be almost black. I was terrified. Whatever he wanted to do he was going to do it if I didn't come up with anything else.

Suddenly his phone started to go off. My eyes shot down to his phone and felt him set me down to the ground as he let out an annoyed sigh once he found out who it was. I couldn't move from the spot and I couldn't even hear what he was saying on the phone since I was too shocked.

"Julia"

Getting my attention I looked over to him.

"I am needed now…but oh…how is your niece doing?"

I took in a breath and I couldn't help but tighten my fists.

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Well see…if you would like a better job…one that could send your little niece to school…"

"How the fuck do you know?"

"If you would like a better job…come with me later…to my place"

"And you really think I'll go with you, you bastard!"

"Oh I don't think…you will, because I can see just how much you want to get out of here"

"And why do you want me to go to your place just to talk?"

Licking his lower lip in the same manner he did last night, little bumps covered my arms.

"Let's just say…as a date"

"In…your…dreams" I said between teeth.

"Ah okay…well the decision is yours…I hope you change your mind"

His phone went off again, and this time he let out a frustrated breath and left the room instantly.

I slid down the cabinets, hugging my knees thinking about what I should do.

He could be full of shit but there was still the possibility of a better job that could get my niece and I to a better place. Things were only going to get worse if I decided to stay and work here.

Getting up onto my feet I turned to pull out some trash bags and left the room to continue my job.

….

**5:00 p.m.**

Looking down at my watch I felt relieved to be going home soon. Going over to a small locker room I took out my purse and jacket.

"So have you decided?"

I almost slipped from the surprise and turned around to find Quint leaning against one of the lockers.

I completely forgot about his question earlier, which left me feeling miserable and no longer relieved to be returning home.

"Why me…why?"

"You're different…so will you come tonight?"

"This job you were talking about…you weren't lying were you?"

"No…no it is a much better job here…one which I think you will be perfect for"

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but it left an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"We can discuss all the details at my place"

Something in my mind told me to take the risk, if what he says is true it could do so much for my niece. I knew that regardless of what decision I make he will continue to follow me. At least this decision allowed me to get some good out of all of it even If it meant giving up myself.

"What time and where do you want to meet?" I gave in.

He grinned knowing he had won and stood up straight. "I will drop you off at your place to get ready if you'd like…I will wait outside for you".

"I need to make dinner for my niece first…I can't just get ready and leave"

"Sounds fine I will be waiting in the car outside" he said with a stern voice.

Closing the locker door shut, I walked out of the room and into the lobby with him following behind.

I slowed my steps once we exited the building to see where he was going.

"Over here" he directed to the parking lot. He walked over to an elevator waiting for me to get in. Pressing the first button the elevator went down to the lowest level of the underground parking.

Stepping out, I followed him. Soon he went around a car to open the door for me. It was a black Gran Turismo Maserati. I wasn't surprised to find out especially since his father is the director of the company. Not saying a thing I went straight in and heard him close the door. Walking around he entered the driver's side and started up the car. We left the garage quickly and I pointed him the way down to my place which didn't take long to get to.

A few minutes and he arrived next to my apartment. It was uncomfortable knowing that he now knows exactly where we live.

Before I could swing open the door he said, "Don't take too long Julie…or else I'll have to come in and get you"

I hated to hear him use the nickname that only my niece was allowed to call me by. Without meeting his gaze I slammed the door shut and walked over to the dumpster to climb up and into the fire escape.

At the sliding door I tapped a tune and Lizzie appeared.

"Hi Julie!"

"Hi Liz...listen I have to go somewhere tonight...with someone, so I'm going to make dinner early okay?"

"Where are you going" she asked while giving me a hug. I closed the door and looked out to see the black car waiting for me.

"I uh…I'm going to visit a friend from work…he's out there waiting for me so I need to get ready"

"How long will you be gone?" she was beginning to get worried and I knew just how much she hated being alone.

"I don't know sweetheart, hopefully it will just be for a few hours…but I won't let you stay here til the morning by yourself okay?"

I walked over to my room and opened up my closet to look for something to change into. I looked at the dresses that were hanging in the corner and went through each to choose. One was red and had a deep V neck but I did not want to give him the satisfaction. I chose a dark blue shift dress and took a pair of simple black pumps. I looked at them for a while remembering the wonderful job I had long ago. I left on the makeup that I applied this morning and took my hair out of its messy braid.

"You look so pretty!"

I looked over at the doorway where she stood wearing a smile. She loved seeing me dress up and this was one rare day which she got to see me do it again in such a long time.

"Thanks lizzie…I'm almost done"

I grabbed a different purse from the closet and took what I had in the other one to place in this one. Everything seemed to be present except…except for my gun.

_Goddamnit!_

I was panicking, I forgot to take it out of the dirt before I left…then again there was no way I could. I needed a weapon before leaving with this monster. Looking around the room I couldn't find another weapon.

"What's wrong?"

I stopped for a moment, passing a hand through my hair.

"Oh nothing baby…listen just wait in the dining room okay…I need to look for something"

She left without saying anything else. I dropped onto the bed and searched in my mind for a weapon to take. I had nothing except for the kitchen knives which would do very little. Getting up I walked out of my room and placed my heels at the door.

"Okay…let's see what to make…"

"Spaghettios!"

I looked for the can of spaghettios without asking to make anything else. I certainly wasn't hungry and didn't even think I'll be having an appetite for some time.

"You want some crescent rolls Lizzie?"

"Yeah!" she yelled out excited from where she sat.

I took out the roll from the fridge and set the oven to preheat. I didn't mind waiting for these to finish since it was just giving me extra time to prepare.

"A friend?"

"Uh yeah…a friend…just a friend from work…he wants to talk to me about something"

"About what?"

She loved to play the game of questions just for fun but sometimes…and in this case, I wasn't in the mood.

"About some important things…okay…now don't forget your phone…I will call you when I'm coming back alright?"

She was no longer smiling and just nodded her head.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door to look at myself in the mirror.

_Oh Julia what have you gotten yourself into?_

I fought back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to show him any of this. I needed to remain strong for Lizzie but damn it was beginning to get harder. I took a cotton swab out of a glass jar to swipe a bit of the black smudge under my left eye.

_Knock knock_

"Juuuulieee"

I pulled myself together in that moment to open the door.

"Alright Lizzie I'm coming out…"

I went over to the oven to check on the rolls. Of course, when you are focused on something else they burn easily on you, so I hoped before I could open the door that they didn't. I smiled to see that they were golden and ready to take out.

_Well, at least something went right _

I took out a small pot to pour her spaghettios into. "Okay this will be done rather fast so here are the rolls" I placed a plate with the bread on the table and went back to place a cover on the pot.

Pushing my hair behind my ears, I gave up on waiting next to the stove and sat down at the table. Looking at my watch it was already 6:45 p.m. I didn't give a shit how long he has been waiting in that car. He threatened to come in but I highly doubt that he wanted to go through the trouble.

"I put your phone to charge in your room so don't forget"

A while back I gave her a small phone to use for emergencies which she has come to understand.

Hearing bubbling sounds from the pot I got up to turn the gas off. Everything cooked fast when I wanted some time alone with my niece.

I took a bowl from the shelf and poured the saucy pasta in it.

"Alright, here you go…careful it's hot sweetheart"

She sat upright and slowly took the bowl from my hands to place right in front of her.

I took out her favorite juice and placed it right next to the bowl.

If I wanted to get this over I needed to go soon so that she wouldn't have to stay here by herself into the morning.

"K Lizzie I have to go now…I promise I will try to get back as soon as I can"

Before I could go to the sliding door I took my purse and walked back into the kitchen. I didn't have a gun which made me feel very vulnerable so I slipped a couple knives. Zipping it closed, I walked over to the sliding door and picked up my shoes. I was going to go down barefoot first. Looking back one final time I said goodbye and then went out. A dark shade of blue swallowed the surroundings outside and I made my way down onto the dumpster. Hitting the ground I brushed off my dress and slipped on my heels. The black car was still waiting for me…_he_ was still waiting for me. I opened the door to see him staring at me.

I slipped inside without saying a word and closed the door shut. I could feel his eyes on me for a bit before I felt the car jolt away. I couldn't bring myself to look directly at him; I wanted to avoid a conversation.

After a painfully silent 30 minute drive, we finally stopped in front of a large industrial looking building. The neighboring buildings were unfinished and a dumpster filled with construction materials sat in front of them.

I opened the door to look straight up at the building.

"All the way at the top" he said while getting out of his side.

"Your place?"

"Yup"

Once we made it into the lobby, I noticed the silver mirror-like doors of the elevator right in front. There were no decorations but everything looked rather simple and clean; White walls and white marble floors. Inside the elevator he leaned to push the button labeled "PH", which I knew it had to be the button for his penthouse. It was going to be a while before we arrived and my hands flew behind me to grip at the bar.

"Nervous?" he asked making fun of me.

I said nothing and to my surprise we arrived at his level.

_Jesus, that was a little too fast_

Well this was it, the monster's lair and the anxiety I tried to push away before entering his car came back full force. I made it, here, with him and things were about to get a lot worse. I prayed in my head for this night to be over.

…..

**That's chapter 2 Thank you Therese for being the first to review. I must agree that I too was disappointed to not see any stories based on this character which is why I decided to create my own and hopefully push others to make their own as well. So parts of the film will be added but only at the end since this is all pretty much based pre-awakening. Thanks again for reading and chapter 3 will be delicious so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors opened and we were now facing his penthouse space. He walked out first before I could push myself into the open. The space was beautiful. It had a very industrial-loft appearance to it and ahead of me was the living room area. There were brick columns surrounding a long white sofa. The hallway which the elevator rested in was all brick as well and above my head hung an old chandelier. There weren't many decorations just clean and simple; I didn't expect a cozy living space from this man anyway.

"A drink?" he asked after throwing his leather jacket off onto the sofa. I had my arms crossed and rubbed my skin trying to warm myself up.

"Sure"

He passed me a grin and headed over to a bar area; nothing but glass cabinets and a white countertop to serve drinks on. It was an area taken straight out of a club. Grabbing a bottle from a shelf, he turned around with a glass in hand and poured a drink into the glass on the counter.

"So…what you think?"

"It's exactly what I expected"

"Oh?" he continued as he set the glass down on the white marble, motioning me to sit and drink.

I went forward to sit on one of the high stools closest to him.

"Yes…very minimal…" I wondered off gazing around the room.

I could feel his eyes were still focused at me.

"Well I don't like clutter and I think it interprets who I am rather well"

"Empty and cold?" I scoffed

"Mysterious" he said holding up his glass while showing a bit of teeth through his trademark grin.

"Right…well…what is this?" I asked him while looking deep into the bottom of my glass. The dark red liquid moved around as I shook the glass gently.

"Try it…you just might like it and if it is a drug you are most concerned about…I assure you, I'd rather be the reason why you are not able to walk"

I scowled at him from the sexual implication. He turned back around to serve himself a glass of something which I was not able to see.

"Blood?"

I heard a chuckle and he turned back around to the countertop while sipping his own drink.

"In a rush to know who I am?"

"Well, see usually you ought to get to know a person first before going over to their place but I didn't have that opportunity now did I?"

"Blood it is…blood and something else that makes it…" He leans the glass forward to his nose before continuing, "Much, much better".

I took a few sips from my glass before downing the rest. He smiled at my achievement.

"Since we are on the subject of 'getting to know each other'…why are you taking care of your niece?"

He said it in a tone that was casual without a pinch of curiosity or concern.

"My…my brother died a couple years ago…he was sick, my parents are divorced and we don't at all get along so I really don't have any family to connect with other than Lizzie"

"No one huh"

I looked up from staring at the counter. "Yeah, no one…my brother and I were very close growing up…we had each other, when he got sick I promised him that I would take care of Lizzie…it's been very hard so far but I will never stop trying"

He didn't say anything and took another swing of his 'drink'. His glass was now empty and rested his arms on the counter as he leaned down.

"You don't seem weak enough to go down easy", he said as he stood up to walk towards the sofa.

I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment but I took it anyway and looked away.

"Now I remember you mentioning how cold it is in here…still need to warm up?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that since I already knew what direction he wanted to take in this visit.

Picking up a small remote he turned on his modern fireplace. I decided to go over and sit closer to it since the large space offered nothing but an uncomfortable chill. I chose not to sit next to him and picked a seat furthest away; a curved black chair next to the fireplace.

"Come now…I don't bite" he smiled at me and patted the spot on the sofa next to him.

"I'd rather not get too comfortable, I intend to leave early"

His eyebrows rose to show how stunned he was from the comment.

"Early? Well I don't think you have a say since it is I who asked you to come…not to mention the new position you could have at the company"

"So is that how you are going to play it?" I scowled.

"Yea" he simply said as he lifted both arms to rest behind the sofa. We engaged in another stare battle until I felt my body move over to the spot he patted earlier. I kept my arms glued at my sides afraid of brushing up against him and crossed my legs, tugging at my dress to go down.

"Take off your heels"

I turned my head to face him and realized that our faces weren't too far apart.

"What?"

"Your heels…take them off"

I reached down to remove my heels and I couldn't lie…it felt amazing to rub my bare feet against the soft rug.

"I do love an easy catch but I also love a challenge"

"Whoever said I'll be your catch?" I spat.

"And there it is…ya know…" his face got closer and there was something that could be seen in his eyes.

"Deny this all you want but…you love this game…you _want_ me to _chase_ you" he emphasized the word while pushing up the edge of my dress to rub a hand on my naked thigh.

I threw his hand down to his side and moved further down the sofa.

"Tell me about the job!"

"So eager…"

"I made-I made a mistake take me back now" I picked up my shoes and purse and stood up.

He was no longer smiling or giving me his usual grin. His expression was much more serious and he was giving me a glare that commanded me to sit back down.

"No"

"Take…me…back…now"

Getting up onto his feet he walked slowly around the sofa, his movements mimicking that of a lion.

"No…now sit back down"

My hand fished wildly in my purse to hold onto a knife. He watched my every movement and got closer to stand in front of me.

"Now what could you possibly have in there that would cause damage huh?"

Using as much speed as I could I rammed the knife into his shoulder and ran over to the stairwell door. I glanced back and saw him doubled over grasping the knife. It seemed like my actions served to piss him off even more. Scared, I pulled open the door and raced down the steps. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to reach the bottom. I came to a halt; ahead of me was a pile of construction materials which blocked me from going down any further. The only occupied space in the entire building was the penthouse so I chose to enter a random room on the floor as I pushed against a wooden door.

The loft I entered looked very unfinished with no lighting. Being nighttime it was extremely dark and the only light coming through the large windows came from the moon. I tried to control my breathing until I heard footsteps. I rushed over to one of the rooms and hid behind the door since there was no structure around to fully hide behind. Suddenly the door to the apartment space was pushed open violently. I gasped from the force.

I brought both hands over my mouth to keep myself from breathing harder. He was getting closer as I could hear the sound of his feet crushing small rocks on the ground. With no gun and useless knives I had nothing else left to use other than my fists which hasn't brought me any luck. Looking out the crack of the door, I could see his form advancing to the room I hid in.

_Oh god please...please don't find me…please don't find me_

I pulled the door as gently as I could to press against my body more. Keeping the door from moving, I gripped the doorknob as tight as I could in my right hand. Unfortunately, a piece of bent metal had slit the inside of my hand and I struggled to keep from whimpering. Looking back to the side and through the crack I could see his head snap towards the room.

_Oh shit…no…_

Whether he is a lycan or vampire…they can definitely smell the blood. I kept my hand on the knob trying to keep the blood from dripping. He was coming into the room before he stopped midway. He didn't enter the room enough to look behind the door. It felt like hours with him standing so close until he finally turned around and left. I heard his footsteps pass the main room and shut the entrance door.

I slowly let my hand go from the knob and let out a much needed breath. It was so very painful. The metal made a nasty slit in my palm and I had nothing around to wrap it in. I curled my fingers inward and stepped around from the door to leave the room.

Before I could get a good look outside, Quint landed right in front of me.

I shrieked and my heart was pounding uncontrollably as fear began to engulf my body and I began to pray for my life.

His chest was moving up and down as he panted with eyes almost black and long black nails on both hands.

He's a lycan but his transformation was still incomplete.

"Your heart…I can hear it…and your blood…oh how delicious it smells when you are afraid"

I bolted around him until he pushed me back hard against the concrete wall. Placing both hands on either side of my head he leaned in to smell my neck. Next, he brought my cut hand up to his mouth. I shook terribly, wondering if he was going to bite me this time. I closed my eyes to wait for the worst until I felt his tongue glide across the wound.

With his lips and tongue he sucked at my wound, collecting the blood into his mouth. He moaned from the taste which I couldn't believe actually turned me on. I fought so hard to keep him away and never wanted to admit the feelings he brought me.

I turned my head to the side and let out a breath.

He let my hand fall and as soon as he stopped I turned to face his lust-filled gaze.

"You're aroused…"

I blushed deeply and opened my mouth to protest when he cut me off.

"Oh I can smell that too…"

My breathing quickened and I pushed at his chest. He chuckled and walked closer. He was like a wall crushing me, creating very little space to keep on breathing as hard as I was.

"Don't….fight…it"

He rammed his lips against mine and I could feel the defined canines. His hot mouth moved frantically over my own. I didn't know what else to do but to accept everything and make a jump. So I jumped. I moved my tongue over a sharp tooth and scraped my tongue in the process. He growled at what was probably a small droplet of blood from my tongue and began to move faster from each lip.

"I'm-s-I'm sorry...pl" I couldn't say much as he refused to stop. I moved my face to the side to speak.

"I'm sorry…for running…."

"Too late for…"

"N-no…no I want to…I want to go back to your place…"

His eyes returned to their previous color and he smirked knowing fully well just how uncomfortable sex was going to be in this unfinished room.

Pulling my hand forcefully we rushed out of the room and into the elevator that would lead us back to his penthouse. Of course, I could have taken it going down but since I was in such a hurry to hide earlier I couldn't afford to wait for its doors to open.

The doors opened with a _ding_, and he pulled me in, almost swinging my body against the side. He walked over to the panel and pressed on the button to go up. As soon as the doors closed he rushed over to close in on me once again. His nails were still long and with one hand he gripped my hair in a tight fist and yanked my head back. I gasped and felt him devour my mouth. I felt I was no longer to control what I thought and gave in to the wave of pleasurable feelings that he was delivering. His right hand rubbed from my calf to my thigh pushing up the dress to reveal my hip. His sharp nails grazed the skin just enough to bring me chills.

I let out a shaky breath and moaned. I could feel him smile after doing so. The doors opened, and we were now facing his living space. He rushed out of the elevator and headed towards the bar to fill up a glass. I waited behind him watching him lean against the counter using both arms to brace himself. He left his glass unattended as he stood to tear his shirt off. The muscles on his back were moving just like an animal that was getting ready to pounce his prey. Earlier, he had said that I liked this little game of cat and mouse. At this moment I was the trembling mouse, I stood feet away, afraid yet…strangely attracted.

He looked like he was trying to regain some control. Far down from the bar was a large white bed with just two plain pillows. I hooked my fingers and breathed to prepare for what I was going to do next.

With my right hand I reached for the zipper on the back of my dress and pulled it down just enough for me to take both arms out and let the dress fall to the ground.

He stood still holding the glass up to his lips, staring hungrily.

I felt the cold air rush around my bare body. I was all bare except for my black bra and panties. It wasn't fancy but his stare made me believe that it was something out of a seductive lingerie store.

He threw the glass in the sink, the sound of it shattering made me jump. His eyes kept turning from a dark shade to light. He followed me like a predator as I walked backwards, my eyes fixed on his. I wasn't aware of how close we got to the bed until the back of my knees were pushed and I fell straight onto my back. Half my body was now lying on the bed and he leaned down to pull me up further. His body was hovering and I could feel the heat coming off him. His left arm was holding his body up while the other was making circles on my thigh. The same hand began to rub the inside of my thigh and I bit my lip to keep from moaning so loud. No lights were on except for the fireplace. His skin glowed as a sheen of sweat covered his powerful chest. The nails on his hands extended. Using his long index finger he touched the very front of me. I arched my back with a gasp. He pressed up a little harder, moving side to side creating a rhythm that made my legs shake.

He pulled his hand away and crawled up my body so that he was facing me directly. Both arms trapped my body beneath him and he swooped down to catch my lips. I lifted my right hand to run a hand through his hair as the other held onto his bicep. I could my lips becoming much more swollen then before, but it was creating such amazing friction. It was better that I cooperate instead of pissing of the beast.

Releasing my lips, he stood up on his knees to unzip the front his jeans. I watched in a trance as his fingers worked down the front. He was bare underneath as I could see the naked curve on the sides of his stomach. He refused to let his pants fall completely down and fell back on top of me to kiss at my neck. I threw my head back as far as I could.

_Oh the feeling…god…_

His rough hands traced the sides of my body all the way down to reach behind my legs. With one swift pull he hooked them onto his waist. His face brushed against my chest as he slowly connected his gaze with mine. His eyes were incredibly dark and all control he had before was lost. I grabbed at his neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss and he grinded his hips into mine.

"Ahh g-god!" I moaned out. His heavy hips pushed against mine and I could feel his erection straight through the jeans.

He was panting like he had run for miles and before I knew it he grabbed for my underwear. With one quick pull the panties were torn straight off my body. I shrieked from the instant surprise. Lowering his head back down he nipped at my neck. I could feel his right hand slide back down and release his member from his open pants. The minute he rubbed against my naked sex I arched against his chest and let out a choked moan. He grinned at the sound and gave one strong thrust upwards into my body. I yelled at the invasion and kept my eyes from watering. I had never been with anyone before and I never knew how uncomfortable it was really going to be. I took a handful of sheets into my hands and held on to them as if they were going to make the pain subside. He didn't seem to care whatsoever and continued to push in and out. It only took a few minutes to adjust to his swollen cock and I let my mouth fall open to breathe much easier. I gripped his waist tighter with my legs. His hand came up to hold my face with one nail increasing in length. His nail teased the front of my face before going down to the front of my bra. Pushing the nail under the front he tugged it hard to rip it open. The bra split open and my breasts were now displayed. He closed his lips over one breast as he pumped his body into mine. I closed my eyes to take in all the sensations. His chest curved as he moved.

I gripped his biceps and moved myself in such a way that made him go faster. He was sweating more now and his moves were becoming frantic.

Eyes still black, his fangs showed a bit more as he let out deep pants and growls. It was beginning to be uncomfortable as he moved much harder and in one quick move he flipped me over onto my stomach pulling my hips forward to pound against me. It was so primal and I knew that his control was slipping by the second.

"ahhh…sssss…goddddd…uhh" I clenched my teeth as he rammed into me from behind.

Both of my hands were still gripping the bed sheets as he drove into me with such speed. My arms were starting to hurt from having to keep from being pushed too far up the bed. I was beginning to sweat too and started to feel myself tighten.

I closed my eyes and felt my eyes almost roll back from the feeling and fullness the position allowed.

His grip on my waist was near painful but somehow the pleasurable feelings masked all of it. He was on the edge of finishing as his final thrusts were quick and deep. Sinking his nails into my thighs I moaned as pleasure and pain met.

He let out a deep growl and stilled for a moment before letting my waist collapse. He was trying to control his breathing once again and I was beyond exhausted.

My body was numb after what happened and my eyelids felt heavy. Everything was spinning and before I knew it, darkness took over.

…

**That's chapter 3 Next one will be good! Please review to let me know what you think about it so far. I watched some videos of some love scenes of Kris from Lost Girl and gotta say…hot! Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, I opened my eyes to take in the surroundings. I was completely naked in a large bed with Quint beside me. His head was resting on his arms as his back was revealed. I lied on my back facing the ceiling thinking about what happened. I didn't have the strength to get up so soon.

_What have I done? Did I actually want this?_

I rubbed a hand over my face and tried to pull the covers over my chest.

"Didn't think you'd be awake so soon"

I turned my head to the side to see him staring at me with his regular blue eyes. I let out a sigh and turned back to face the ceiling.

"Your eyes…" I began

"Yes…they change when I am going to kill or…when I _want_ something…" he added with a smirk.

"God…you really are a monster…"

"Was it not your moans that I heard last night…your legs wrapped tight around my waist?"

I brushed both hands across my face and hair to keep from showing my blush and embarrassment. I pulled the covers down as I forced myself to leave the bed. I hissed from the soreness of my body.

"Something to remember me by"

I ignored his comment and continued to search for my underwear. I felt his eyes follow my every move as my naked self scavenged the floor for clothing. Remembering how he had ripped both my panties and bra that night, I walked over to my dress that was laying on the ground. Tugging it over my chest and zipping up the back I picked up my purse and looked for my phone.

_2:10 a.m. _

"Please…I need to go back"

The muscles on his back rolled as he moved slowly to get up from the bed. I searched for my shoes as his bare form walked over to a closet to pull out a pair of grey sweats.

I bent down to pick up my shoes and looked back over to see him walking towards the sofa to pull on his leather jacket.

I walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. I felt him walk up behind me and in a few minutes the doors had opened. We walked in together and once he had pushed the button, the doors closed and we were on our way to the bottom floor.

"Today you will be working as an assistant…you will help in bringing us the materials we need in the lab if you choose to disobey us or nose your way into private matters I will see to it that your job is finished…as well as your life"

I gripped the railing behind me as I focused on the numbers decreasing.

"How did I know you were going to say that" I muttered

"That little stab you pulled earlier…I let it slide that time but you haven't seen the real monster yet baby"

"Oh believe me I could do a lot worse…baby"

He liked the way I retaliated and focused on the doors.

Once the doors opened, we walked out and left the lobby to be greeted by darkness. The sun wasn't up yet and the starts were still shining in the dark sky. As he made his way around to the driver's side I opened the door and smoothed the bottom of my dress before sitting.

He turned on the car without giving me a glance and once we left the area, I focused solely on the sky above through the window.

The drive back was very similar to the one going, we didn't talk and once he made his way to the side of my apartment I unbuckled myself and prepared to step out.

Before I could reach for the handle he gripped my thigh.

"Be there by 9:00, Julia"

I didn't reply and just stared at him. He gave my thigh a soft rub before I pushed myself out of the car and slammed the door shut. It didn't take long before he stepped on the gas and the car bolted out of the neighborhood. I turned towards the dumpster and shoved the shoes as much as I could into my bag so that I could climb on top. Making my way up to the sliding door I knocked a few times but saw no one. I was beginning to worry.

_Liz…Lizzie…_

Finally a small hand pulled the blinds aside and sleepy eyes met mine. She was too tired to greet me with such energy and unlocked the door slowly. I slid it open and walked in quietly.

"Lizzie I'm so sorry…I wanted to come earlier..."

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say after seeing how tired she was, I didn't need to say anymore. I placed my bag on top of a dining chair and threw the shoes on the ground next to the door. She walked back to her room and I made my way into the bathroom to wash myself.

Minutes later, I rubbed myself dry and dried my hair. It was already 4:00 by the time I was done picking out what I needed for the work day. I pulled on my night dress and rushed to bed. It felt so comfortable to be back in my own bed but I couldn't wash off the feelings he left. My body still felt sore and I couldn't help push back the feeling that…I liked what he did.

Being alone for so long has left me wanting some kind of physical comfort…and even though he wasn't the best person to get it from I certainly couldn't help but feel like I wanted it again.

I forced my eyelids down and took advantage of the time I had left to sleep.

…..

**Alright, so I said that I would re-write chapter 3 but after going through it several times I thought it would be best to continue with it. Yes, she stabbed him but he let it pass since it's not the worst she has done so far. Later things will get ****a lot**** rockier. She is human so I want it to show that he doesn't want to transform completely and kill her. It seems his real character has a temper so I am trying to keep that as well. Anyway, thank you all so much for the good reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying it so far **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up without any sort of noise to signal the time so I looked over at my bedside clock quickly.

8:30 a.m.

"Shit!"

I kicked the sheets down with my feet and jumped off the bed to put on my clothes. I didn't want to go looking like I was going to change the garbage this time so I went for a pair of slacks and heels with a white blouse. It is a company that likes to be taken seriously so the dress code for their regular employees must be strict.

I rushed into the kitchen area and found Lizzie sitting at the table.

"Hey Lizzie…I need to be at work by 9…how are you feeling today girl?" I placed my hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine" she said as she continued to eat her cereal.

She seemed to be in better health and that made me feel less terrible about leaving her.

"That is great…now I don't know how late I am going to be there and hopefully it's not too late but…I got a new job!"

She smiled up at me and jumped off her chair to hug me. I hugged her small frame and patted her back.

"Yes I am happy too…maybe things will get better now, I don't know but I have to go now…k…so again, I have my phone"

"Okay…please don't be back too late Julie"

"I know…I hope I get to come back early"

I really did hope that I would be returning home just as early as my previous job but I wasn't sure if I am able to ask for more. My mixed feelings of Quint has left me with some challenges…I still have to deal with his surprise visits and requests. If I ask for more, who knows what he would have me do. One night spent with him already revealed much to me so maybe I just wouldn't be able to get anything else. My mind was full of questions but none of them could be answered until I arrived at Antigen.

Looking at my phone again it read:

_8:48 a.m._

I said my goodbye and rushed over to the sliding door.

…

I jogged my way to Antigen, stopping right in front of the building. Before going up the millions of steps, I walked around to the side to the familiar plant pots. I stood in front of the exact location where I had hid my gun long ago and as I stared down at the dirt I saw something white sticking out. With my right hand I dug deep to pull out a piece of paper.

_You'll have to_

_do better than_

_this_

_-Q_

I crumbled the note in my hands with such anger and shoved it into my pocket. Looking at my phone I noticed that in 2 minutes it would be 9, so with that I jogged my way up and through the front doors.

Using the badge I had before I checked in and walked down a hallway to look for Quint. I've seen his father work in this area before so I felt I was going in the right direction.

I found myself in front of heavy doors that had two circular glass windows that offered a view in. Stretching up, I peaked in to see if could find any of the two.

"Right on time…how nice of you"

I twirled around on my low heels to take in the sight of Quint. It felt different to see him wearing clothes from head to toe and I couldn't help but blush the tiniest bit. Pulling the paper from my pocket, anger took over all current thoughts.

"Knowing you, getting here even a few minutes late might cost me and oh by the way…"

I shoved the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Where the fuck is my gun?"

"Ah so you found my note…well just like your little knife idea, hiding your gun under a few inches of dirt is pretty stupid so come up with something better and entertain me"

I scowled at him as he stood there rubbing it all in my face. I still held on to the paper as he began to move on.

"When you enter the lab there will be a lab coat on a chair for you…put it on and wait there…my father will meet you shortly"

He walked back down the hallway and I was left alone.

I went through the double doors and I instantly walked over to the chair and pulled the coat on. It felt so good for a change. Smoothing down the front of the lab coat I was rather happy to be dressed up for a job again.

Footsteps approached me as I heard a voice.

"Ah so you must be Ms. Julia Cross…pleasure to meet you" he shook my hand with a smile.

"Yes…same…" I said as I was trying to dig for connections to his son.

"I've heard a bit about you…please come I will show you what you will be doing"

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to ask if he knew about his son's plan to keep me around. I kept my mouth shut and refused to ask. My eyes wandered around the large white space as we walked around to the other side.

"Here we are my dear..." he said as he waved a hand over a large table of equipment.

"These are what you will be familiarizing yourself with for the time being…whatever we need in there you will bring to us after preparing it in the fashion we ask you to…"

I nodded in understanding.

"Now, I will not be showing you how each tool should be prepared, instead, Ms. Green will spend some time teaching you and showing you around"

A woman with red hair slowly walked over and stood beside me with lips sealed straight and no smile.

"Alright, well tomorrow the real work begins…Oh and Ms. Cross I will be giving you all the specifics then as well"

"Thank you sir"

He turned and walked back through the doors without a second glance.

"Hello Ms. Cross my name is Doctor Norma Green; I'm going to show you around first before diving into all these _wonderful _lab tools"

She wasn't smiling; she kept a very forward and strict approach with me as she led me around the room.

"This is where you will be at most of the time…"

"What about the lab he went into?"

She came to a halt in front of me and said, "That lab…that room you will ONLY go into when asked or called"

"Okay…so what about the other rooms?"

"Ms. Cross the only room you are allowed to go into in this section of the building is the equipment closet where you will have access to all chemicals and extras…have you ever worked in this particular area before?"

"Uh no…no I was practically a janitor…"

She let a _'pst'_ and crossed her arms.

"Right…seems like it's going to take some time then"

"Well I am a fast learner…Doctor"

"Further down the hallway are more labs following offices so you need not go in that direction…you may venture into the lobby area, all of upstairs and the offices located in the front of the building…I'm guessing you don't need to be reminded since you've changed those garbage cans before"

She turned on her red heels to walk across the floor.

_First day, new job and already making a new friend_

I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Now back to the table…"

Her long skinny fingers held up each lab utensil while saying their accurate and scientific names. It felt like a class in high school but having no experience I was ready to learn and take in as much as possible. My eyes remained focus on her every move and after an hour of going through most of them she stopped to pick up a clipboard from a desk nearby.

"I went over the most important ones that might be needed for tomorrow but this clipboard has a list of all of them"

Her long fingernail moved down the list and tapped at the bottom of the page.

"Now, down here are the instructions on the cleaners each of them require…those you will find in the closet that I had mentioned"

"Where's the closet again?"

"Well it is listed on this page…the equipment closet is across this room…you can't miss it"

"Alright…"

"Since you have worked here already, all of your personal information is still fresh in the system…if they are in dire need of assistance in the early morning they will call you"

"Oh…um how early do you suppose they would call?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh she replied, "Ms. Cross if they really need you…they might just call you in at midnight or even 3 in the morning…whatever time they call, you need to be prepared to get here"

I wanted to blurt out the fact that I didn't feel comfortable with that but I knew she wasn't exactly the right person to say it to.

"Understood…so what should I do for the time being?"

"I went over what you needed to know, Dr. Lane didn't say anything else to me so my guess is you are finished for the day…feel free to wander in the lobby"

"Oh…okay and last thing…where should I set up?"

"You don't…the locker room you used before will be the same place you are able to store all personal items if you need to"

I nodded and remembered instantly.

"Good day Ms. Cross"

She didn't choose to wait and hear my goodbye; instead she took off back into the lab and continued her previous activity.

Looking down at the new coat, I undid the row of buttons and slipped it off my shoulders. I wish the day would have been much busier but it was nice knowing that I could leave early just like Lizzie wanted. Slipping my phone out, it was only 11:00 a.m.

Digging out my wallet I opened it to see how much was in it. I had enough money for a couple of groceries.

_Well, I might as well take advantage of the early day_, I told myself.

I walked through the lobby and walked outside to go down the steps.

"Busy day?"

I heard a voice behind me as I reached the bottom. Turning around, I found Quint leaning against a stone wall.

"Well it could have been better but I can't complain about having some extra hours for myself"

He pushed himself from the wall and got closer to me.

"Good…"

"Your father…is he…is he like you?"

"So where are you going now?"

He completely ignored my question but I didn't care to insist on an answer.

"I need to pick up a few groceries for Lizzie and I…I am not going back to your place if that's what you are hoping for"

He laughed at me and looked out towards the street.

"Lucky for you I have some…things… to do as well"

Whatever he planned to do must be of a secretive nature; one that kept me curious.

"Lucky I am" I began to cross the street until he pulled my arm. I turned to face him as he took a gun out of his jacket.

"You forgot this…like I said Julia…you're gonna have to try harder"

With a grin he walked away. I took the gun and shoved it in my purse looking around before crossing the street and down to the small stores.

…

**A short chapter to keep you waiting for more. I appreciate all the reviews and I want to say thanks to those who have kept up with the story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

Swinging the door open I walked in to be greeted by a very happy niece. She was jumping with joy as she saw how early I had come back.

"Hey girl, went to the store and got a few things for us…we are going to eat something good tonight"

"What? What? What" she asked excitedly.

"Well…not gonna tell you"

She pouted at me as she stood still.

"Nope…will not say…and…we will also be having dessert!"

If she wasn't excited enough already, she screamed with joy.

Although I have made meals before they were always small and she loved desserts but the only thing sweet in the kitchen cabinets was cereal and a few boxes of cheap cookies.

"Okay, alright, now I am going to unpack here and then take a nice shower"

I set the bags down on the dining table and began putting all the food away. It didn't take too long before I was able to take my purse and papers to my bedroom. Looking out of the doorway, I saw that Lizzie occupied herself with some colored pencils and paper so I walked over to the bathroom to shower.

…

Changing into a casual wrap dress I twisted my hair up into a messy 'do' and walked out to enter my bedroom. Sitting down on the bed I pulled the list that Dr. Green gave me. I skimmed the page and my god, there was so much to remember over one night. I knew a lot of tools in the little time that doctor showed me but not all. Plus, there are the cleaners and I needed to know each and every process. Looking at the small clock it was only 2:00 p.m. so I had a few hours to study before I had to make dinner.

Rubbing my forehead, it was going to be a bitch to cram as much as possible. Slipping a few pillows behind my back I got comfortable enough to flip the pages back and forth. My eyes hit the top of the page and made their way down as I whispered each of the names.

…..

5:00 came faster than I thought, so I set the list on my bed and made my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Opening the freezer I pulled out a pack of chicken breast strips and from the fridge, a few potatoes. Tonight was going to be breaded fried chicken with potatoes and broccoli. Oddly enough, Lizzie loved broccoli. It felt good to be having a much larger dinner than the days before. The small red potatoes were going to take a while to cook in the oven so after wrapping them in aluminum foil I placed them in the oven and waited a while before preparing the meat.

_Like I said Julia…you're gonna have to try harder_

"Son of a bitch"

I held my head with both hands while leaning on the kitchen counter. Quint haunted me and there's just nothing I can do about it. I kept on wondering if his father was like him. He ignored my question before I crossed the street and I wonder if it's something he is trying to keep secret.

But most importantly…why did I feel this way?

I sat myself on a stool and rubbed my hands on my thighs. The friction created by my hands made me think back to that night.

The things he made me feel, I shuddered at the clear flashback. It was a while before I shook myself back into reality and looked over to the oven to see the time. Jumping off the stool I ripped open the meat package and began cutting.

….

The sound of our forks and knives scraping against the plates filled the room as I still couldn't stop thinking about the night at his apartment.

"Juuuulieee"

The sing-song voice of my niece woke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Lizzie…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes hon', I'm fine…just tired…are you finished eating?"

Liz placed her fork and knife on her plate and nodded her head.

"Alright, lemme get that for you"

I walked over to where she sat, picking up the porcelain plate and headed over to the kitchen sink. The clatter of the dishes kept me from zoning out again.

"I liked it!"

"You did…well that's great…something good in a long time right?"

No answer was given as I looked back to find her running towards her room. With her gone from the dining area I washed the remaining dishes and put everything away.

Looking out the sliding door, the sky was getting dark. The pitch black night was just around the corner and looking at the clock I knew that I had just a bit more to study.

_6:45 p.m. _

"Sometimes I feel like you aren't even on my side" I spoke to the clock in the small kitchen. Remembering my promise of dessert to my niece I turned on my heels to walk over to pull open the freezer. Reaching in I grabbed for the small box of cherry pie to bake in the oven.

With the press of a few buttons, the oven was set to pre-heat and I left the room to grab for my papers. Returning, I pulled out a stool and sat at the kitchen counter, reviewing all familiar names listed.

….

After our little dessert time, the day felt completed. Much of the pie still remained as I covered the top and placed it on the counter.

During the time it took to cook I had gone over everything I needed to know for the following day's work. I didn't feel completely confident since my body began to shake anxiety. Nothing but what-ifs clouded my mind and I could feel the making of a gigantic headache taking place. Turning off the lights, I moved across the room until I heard an unusual scratching sound outside the sliding door. With caution I walked very slowly to pull back the curtain and looked below. Not a creature or person in sight. Rubbing my forehead and eyes I walked back to my room.

Pulling off all my clothes, I shrugged on a loose black shirt and bent down to pull the covers of my bed. Once the sheets were finally to the side I crawled on top and set my bedside clock.

Closing my eyes, I slipped away into the black space sleep offered.

…

My past memories projected in my sleep were interrupted as I felt a heavy hand trail down my chest. As my brain continued to show me images I felt that it was a part of my dream. Moving my head to the side I let out a soft moan, relishing the feeling of this touch. The hand moved down my arm following a heavier weight beginning to press down my body. Suddenly all images stopped like a film, and my eyes flew open. The familiar face almost made me scream until his hand closed over my mouth roughly.

"Shhhhh…"

His hot breath warmed my face as both his arms were adjusted to lean in further.

"I'm going to move my hand…are you going to be a good girl now?"

I wanted to bite his hand at his question but instead I nodded, breathing furiously through my nose. Once his hand was lifted I pushed against him to create some space between us. None was made as he refused to even budge.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I whispered out.

"Shhh…wouldn't want to wake your niece now…"

A clawed finger pushed away a few strands of hair from my face as I struggled to keep my breathing under control.

"Thought I'd pay a little visit…"

"But…how…I…I closed that door…"

"Come on Julie, that door was too easy to open…"

His bright blue eyes glowed as I stared at him. My panting mouth grabbed his attention as he jumped forward to capture my lips. I hummed out a no as he continued. Using my right hand, I tried to twist my body away but it only excited him. Quint wrestled both hands and held them above my head in one grip. With his other hand he lifted my left leg up high to rest on his waist.

"Please…don't….liz…"

"She's fast asleep…I checked on her"

"Quint…I beg you…"

A light chuckle escaped as he said, "Already? We haven't even started"

He let go as he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and locked it shut. Looking over, his bare chest was now facing me as he walked towards the bed. Dressed in only a black pair of jeans, he crawled to hover my body once again.

I couldn't move and I refused to look him straight in the eyes. His teeth scraped against my neck as he kissed my neck. It was his favorite spot. A low growl could be heard as he felt my heartbeat increase.

Moving up to my face his lips caught mine fiercely. This time I couldn't help but enjoy it as I felt his hand reach further down beneath my night shirt. Cupping the area between my legs his fingers stroked the skin covered by my underwear. I gasped at their probing and he pulled me up to stand on my knees. The same hand left that area to trail upwards teasing my breasts. The soft nightshirt was soon pulled off and thrown to the ground. Wrapping an arm around my back he pulled me flushed against him. Light hairs tickled my chest as held me.

"Just like last time, right Julie?"

I felt the deep vibrations of his voice as he spoke closely. The moonlight beamed through the cracks in the blinds and I found myself staring into his eyes.

My lips shut, unable to process any words. Due to my inability to produce any words he lunged towards my neck, swiping his tongue where he felt my pulse. Once again, my body manipulated my mind into thinking all of this is truly something I needed. Leaning my head back, his lips swept across the valley between my breasts and both hands grabbed my bottom. With a quick pull, my waist bumped loudly against his as his lips went to hover above my ear.

"Feel this…"

He gyrated against my lower waist and I could definitely feel his arousal. The shape of his member pushed through his jeans as he gripped my hips tightly, fingers bruising the skin.

With one hand he reached down to unzip himself, pulling out his bare organ. Of course, we had done this before…but I just couldn't push back all the emotions stirring every time he prepared to ravish me. I felt like a helpless victim once again underneath his body. I want to fight but at the same time…I welcome it…all of it.

I let out a squeal as my deep thought was cut off by his arm wrapped around my stomach. How did I end up on this part of my body this fast?

"Now…you can beg"

My eyes snapped shut, hands gripping the sheets to prepare for the incoming assault until…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Julie"

The sound of my niece's soft voice caused my stomach to twist out of fear. I scrambled to turn around and face him.

"Quint…please…go…"

I managed to beg him in the lightest whisper I could deliver. My brows bent together as I worried. Inside I was a lunatic in panic mode. In the silence of the room, he looked straight at me with his lips tightly sealed. He looked annoyed but calm. The time I have spent with this man I still don't quite understand his temper. With one last plead he zipped up and crawled up the wall above the door. I stared at him in shock; it was my first time seeing one of his 'lycan abilities'.

Rushing out of bed to pull on my nightshirt, I opened my door in a hurry to find no one there. Walking out of the room I went over to Lizzie's room to find her standing at her bed. Before she could get back in I got closer.

"Lizzie…hey…are you okay?"

Her eyes were half closed as she looked over to me. A small hand wiped across her eyes as she began.

"I had a bad dream…"

My breathing was now under control thankfully, and a switch was flicked as I smiled at her reply.

"Oh ok…well uh you want me to stay here with you?"

She gave me a slight nod and slipped under the covers with her small bedside table light on.

"Okay well then…let me get my pillow and I will be right back…"

I started to shake as I got closer to my room. My fingers crossed, hoping that Quint would just understand. Passing the doorway, I looked up cautiously to find no one.

My eyes jumped from side to side to find absolutely no one in sight. I knew that he couldn't be anywhere else so I let out a sigh of relief. Grabbing my pillow, I looked one last time and then left.

…..

**Hello my dear fans! Lol Okay so it has definitely been a while since I have updated this story. It took me a while to get back into it so this is the newest addition and I hope it somewhat delivers. More is on the way so do not worry! I thank all of you for reading and keeping in touch. Your reviews mean a lot so please post **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dark clouds hovered above my head as I walked down the street to ANTIGEN. I had everything I needed for this brand new work day and I shrugged off the small pains that poked at my tired body.

_I guess I'm going to have to thank the asshole for the lack of sleep _

As much as I fought him last night, there was a small part of me that actually believed he would have helped my body in some way. Lustful thoughts about our last sexual encounter had me staring at the ground beneath my feet as I kept on walking. I was in a trance until I found myself at the stone steps of the building.

Breathing in, I breathed out relaxing my shoulders.

_The day starts here…well here I go_

…..

**3:00 p.m. **

"Ms. Cross?"

My head snapped over to Doctor Norma Green, watching her long legs take quick steps with the sound of her heels beating against the marble floor.

My hands held onto the black chemical cleaner as though they were made of wax. Not a single finger flexed as I was scared still feeling like I had screwed something up big time.

"Ms. Cross…may I remind you that this area requires the use of goggles"

I looked down to see my goggles hanging around my neck. I felt like a child being scolded for something so small.

"I'm sorry…I took them off for just a sec…here…"

My fingers gripped the sides of the wide plastic covers and placed them directly in front of my eyes.

"Good…"

Her charcoal lined eyes looked at the bottle I was holding and I followed her gaze hoping nothing else would leave her mouth.

"And this…this should not be used by you…much too strong for a starter"

Her fingers plucked the bottle from my hands and replaced the empty space with another.

"Try this…the fumes are less and it is much easier to work with…I believe this is on your list"

"Right…I uh…thank you"

Once again she turned on her heels faster than any woman could. Her long lab coat flapped as she went down the hall.

If all hell broke loose I would have too many wonderful things to say to the bitch but if I really wanted to keep this job my mouth had to stay closed. With no one else around to tell me the do's and don'ts I carried on my previous task.

In a few hours, I had cleaned most of the equipment available. All shined under the fluorescent lighting and I stood straight waiting for another load to come by.

"Having fun today I see"

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice behind me. Turning away from the table I leaned against it to look at Quint.

"'Yes…so nice to see you made some time to come and visit me again…just like last night" I said, glaring at him.

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he pretended to be interested in the equipment around him.

"You missed it…you seem to be suffering from a lack of sleep because of it…I can sense it"

"No…no your senses are off"

That last word must have poked him hard enough as he came straight to me. Looking around he turned to face me as his lips hovered above my ear; light hairs on his chin brushing against me at the same time.

"Your body…" he began in a deep husky whisper "craves for a touch…" Trailing a long finger up my arm my body shook from the simple action. "And your _smell_…ohh…" he smelled my neck and I could feel the warm air as he exhaled. My eyes closed, it was too damn difficult to lie now.

"I do hope you are treating our newest member well Quint"

Dr. Lane's voice captured his son's attention quickly as he backed away. With a smirk plastered on his face he replied, "Just passing by to check on her". Giving me one last look, he turned around and left, leaving me standing there with his father.

"Well now, I hope you are finding this job much more satisfying than the other"

"Yes sir, I uh…just had some difficulty in the beginning but I think I am getting the hang of it so far"

"Ah good, very good…" pulling his phone out of his lab coat, he looked down and instantly ended the conversation. "Alright Ms. Cross…I will let you get back to your task, goodbye"

I nodded my head in return and watched him leave the room quickly. The man obviously has something to hide and I know deep inside that his son is a part of it too. Whatever it is, I intend to find out in order to get rid of this overwhelming anxiety. Here I am involved with the Director of Antigen's son who's a lycan and I can't help but feel like there is something beneath all of it.

"Ms. Cross…here are a few more to add to your collection"

An older man dressed in white placed a plastic tray down on the table and left.

With a sigh, I walked over slowly to the equipment and continued cleaning.

…

Receiving more work later in the day had me leaving the building quite late. Pushing open the glass doors I was greeted by the night sky. A chill swept across my arms and face as I went down the steps. I walked at night before but I always tried my best to avoid it. Pulling out my cellphone I punched a set of digits and waited for my niece to pick up.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnggg…Riiiiiiiiinnnngg…Riiiii-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie…listen I'm coming home now okay…so I will be…" I paused in my speech as I felt like I was being watched. Looking behind and to the side, I began to walk faster down the street.

"So I will be there soon…"

"Okay"

"Alright bye"

_Click_

Ending the call, I shoved the phone in my jacket. I passed by numerous alleys, looking out the corner of my eyes to check for anything.

_Grrrrrrrrhiissssssssssshhh_

My feet came to a halt as I heard a sudden deep vicious growl from behind. My body twisted to turn and see a rather skinny lycan hunched over on the ground. It looked like it hadn't eaten for over a month. Although it looked weak, it's teeth were baring, spit glazing over them and hitting the ground in drops. Sharp nails curled and black fur sticking in the air, the lycan continued to stare as I kept my ground. I was scared frozen but I had to move quick with all the speed I have. One…two…THREE!

I turned and bolted down the sidewalk, feet violently slapping against the hard ground. This all felt familiar like the time Quint chased me in the night but this was going to end much differently I didn't make it to safety. I could hear its breath panting and growling as it ran on all legs chasing me with such strength. I swung both arms up and down furiously as I kept on running, hoping to get away.

It was gaining on me, closing in and sweat was dripping down my neck as I prayed that I would make it to the next day. Looking back it was running on the side of the building and before I knew it my foot got caught in a crack on the ground sending me forward. My hands helped to break the fall but my breath was knocked out of me as if I got punched.

_No no no please no! please…please go away cough! cough! cough!_

I rolled onto my back to see it fly off the building and onto the ground to walk over to me. With my arms behind me, I kicked my legs to drag my body backwards. I looked up in horror to see that its mouth was open and I couldn't believe that this was going to be the end…right here and right now.

The sound of its nails scraping the concrete made me cringe, thinking about what it could do…I wasn't ready to die but I knew I was done.

Like a bull, it charged at me and I covered my eyes to feel the worst until I heard the loudest roar. Opening my eyes a huge lycan came from the side and tackled the much smaller and rabid lycan. I watched them fight in confusion not knowing why this one came. With a few punches and bites the smaller lycan was done the minute I heard a snap from its body. The muscles of this larger breed bulged out as he extended his body upwards. Now that he was done my mind began to give me another reason to run.

_Fighting over a meal? Shit!_

I kicked my feet and dragged my body as he walked over. Stopping midway, his muscles began to flex rapidly and he was decreasing in size. He was transforming back into human form it seemed and as I squinted I could make out just who it was.

Left completely naked, Quint continued walking to where I sat.

"Don't worry…you're not on my menu…"

I tried to look anywhere else but his naked form. I was still shocked at his lycan form. He was indeed different than all the rest. Lowering a hand in front of me, I took it to be pulled up. I hissed out in pain at the cuts that decorated my palms.

"Another bad idea huh Julia?"

"I left my gun…"

"I can see that…not that it would have saved you anyway…"

"What?"

"They may be weak but it takes more than a regular gun to put them down"

"Guess you'll have to get me one then…"

"Planning to use it on me later?"

"Oh…well you'll never know…it would solve my problems wouldn't it"

"You mean the problems that are helping you and your little niece"

"No…no" I shook angrily in front of him stepping closer.

"The problems that are keeping me from getting any sleep"

"Oh those…still lying to yourself Julia"

"Fuck you! Whatever you want I'm not doing it anymore! I don't know what this is so you and your secretive father can go to hell!"

Something got to him as I could see his own rage building up behind his eyes. Suddenly he swung me up against a brick wall.

"What do you know? Huh?" he was practically speaking through gritted teeth as he glared at me.

"Nothing!" I choked out from his hold "Bu-t there is something…isn't there"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into"

"But you're the one who pulled me into all this shit…if you would have left me alone in the first place…"

By now he had let me go, and I was rubbing my neck.

"If you just want someone to screw, kill me and get somebody else…you think that I know something so then why not just kill me"

I watched his expression and no words escaped as he panted through his nose. I knew nothing was going to come so I walked to the end of the small alley and turned to find myself going through an abandoned tunnel I used to take a long time ago. Footsteps pounded behind me and before I could turn and look I was pushed against a concrete wall.

"Because you're just as fucked up but you're afraid to admit it"

His lips attacked mine as his hands grabbed at my shoulders gripping them furiously.

….

**Hello Everyone! Okay so I had a hard time creating this one. I am trying to get the creative gears turning so I really need to know what you think. Her character is stubborn keep that in mind and she is stuck in a place where she's not quite sure what she really wants. Julia loves the feelings he brings her but she's bothered by his mystery which is what causes the fight. I am thinking about re-writing this chapter. Please review and I give 3 hearts out to those who love this story I just want to keep you all interested! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thunder cracked above the old tunnel; the sound vibrating against the cold walls. Cracks on the top allowed the rain to spill through hitting the top of my head where Quint was holding me. His grip never lessened on my shoulders as he continued devouring my sore lips. The amount of anger delivered into the kisses was transferred into me as I reciprocated all the same. I scratched at his bare shoulders wanting to hurt him. Deeper and deeper I sent my nails into his skin which caused him to let out a hiss. Baring his teeth he grabbed at my hair, tugging my head back enough to suck at my neck. With lips wide open I took in a deep breath. While one hand kept a steady grip, his other trailed downwards to pull at my shirt. Messing with the buttons wasn't accomplishing anything so he pulled back to rip the front of my shirt with both hands. I let out a gasp at the surprise, hearing all the buttons scatter. As I looked at his bare chest, I could see it moving up and down furiously with the ragged breathing.

Drops of rain from the cracks above poured down over his face traveling down to his chest. I was in a trance and with all the frustration I still couldn't help but feel myself twist inside. The space between my legs began to feel sticky from my own arousal. We were both so damn pissed but so goddamn aroused. His eyes closed for a second while inhaling through his nose. He could smell me. Going from black to blue, his eyes couldn't hide his lust.

"Take…them…off" his deep husky voice commanded. I wanted to disobey but what would that do for me? My shaky fingers fell to the waistband of my pants and once I unclasped and undid the zipper they fell to the ground grabbing my underwear as well. Left with only my bra on- straps hanging down- Quint pulled me forward and lifted me up. My back hit the side of the tunnel with a loud _thud _causing my eyes to wince. I knew he did it on purpose and when he lunged forward to capture my lips I turned away. Hearing him growl, I smirked. Both hands cupped my naked behind and he gripped tighter, grounding my lower region against his very hard member. A breathless gasp left my mouth causing him to smirk at me this time.

More cracks of thunder pounded above, almost deafening. But somehow it all felt sync with what we were doing. Lunging forward a second time, he took my lips into his. Biting his lower lip only served to amuse him. Dropping my feet to the ground, I wasn't sure what he wanted to do until he turned my body around. I felt his hand violently tug at my bra making my bare breasts smash against the cold wall. Turning my head as much as I could, I felt his hands spread my legs wide apart. In this position, with my back to him, he knew I could no longer fight him. Suddenly I felt his hot mouth clamp down on my shoulder. It was hard enough to send shivers down my back.

Bending down slightly on his knees, I could feel his member close to my entrance and in one push he entered me deeply. My hands clenched into tight fists, mouth releasing a silent scream. I shut my eyes tight trying to accommodate his size and the feeling of the invasion. He grunted as he continued pulling out and pushing back in. The sound of the storm almost washed out all sounds we made. No matter how loud my gasps began to get I couldn't seem to hear them. The front of my hair began to stick to my face with all the water that was coming down in streams. A flash of light lit up the structure and then…

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

He was panting uncontrollably as his pace increased. I needed something to hold on to since with every push he gave the front of my body scratched against the hard wall. With the rain and my own fluids seeping down my thighs, I could feel him gliding in much easier. Vision fogged, my eyes snapped shut to take in the feeling. God, it felt amazing.

My legs had a mind of their own as they pushed backwards, moving my behind to meet his every thrust. Looping an arm around my stomach, he twisted my body to curl both legs around his waist. This felt much more comfortable as he lifted me against the wall and my hands flew straight to his thick shoulders. Squeezing as hard as I could, he pushed up. Moving his lips to suck at my breast, he started to bounce my body. It felt like minutes had gone by and he was still moving, his lycan strength proving to me that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Sweat covered my face from the heat created by the friction. I didn't want him to have the last move so I tried hard to push him back. My legs slipped from his waist sending my ass to the ground in front of him. With my head close to his manhood I crawled away to the side trying to get up. He followed my every move, giving me a predatory stare that wanted me to stay down.

Moving onto my stomach I moved on my hands and knees until I felt him reach out and pull my right leg back. Dragging me backwards, I felt his body hover above mine and then he continued his assault. Scratching at the ground below, he moved his hands under to my stomach and lifted both legs up. With my body angled he moved in deeper and deeper making me scream out, echoing off the walls. As I tried to move forward, one hand gripped the side of my hip pulling me back. I was locked against him. My insides squeezed all around him, milking his part. Neither of us could really say anything, too involved in what we were feeling. The sound of his skin slapping against my own made my sex quake with need. I needed all that he could give me.

Pants and moans left my mouth and I knew that it was urging him on every second. Pushing forward one last time I disconnected myself from him. I turned around to face him, and I jumped forward to kiss him. Nothing sweet about this at all, no, it was just all teeth, tongue and animalistic. I could his breathy laugh as I pushed against his chest to make him lie back on the ground. I wanted some control of it…so I moved to straddle his waist quickly and began grinding deep. Moving in circular motions he moaned deeply. Long nails protruded out of his fingers to hold onto my waist delivering a bit of pain. The more and more I moved I could feel myself reaching the end. Squeezing my thighs around him, I kept up the same speed. If anyone was to see my expression or us for that matter, they would think that we were _two_ lycans engaging in the roughest mating ritual.

With a couple more thrusts, my head swung down in exhaustion.

My heart beat against my chest violently as I struggled to control my breathing. Heavy winds pushed up against the tunnel, rain began to flood through the cracks heavily and the repetitive strikes of lightning and thunder took over. I felt lightheaded and then nothing…I was out.

….

**No re-write needed for the previous chapter I guess lol Great reviews and I feel like you all would enjoy this one. I wrote it in a way that makes you picture the storm, the gushing water in the tunnel all that mixed with the sex scene. So, it's a bit chaotic. Anyway, keep reading and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Okay this is a short chapter I know, I've been out most of the day and this is what I managed to get out. I will be working on uploading more soon. Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 9

Opening my eyes slowly, my vision cleared to reveal a different environment. I was no longer on the wet concrete ground in the tunnel but…under sheets. Soft sheets draped across my shoulders as I pushed myself up to look around the room. The familiar bar and fireplace…I knew instantly where I was.

Quint's penthouse

"Finally up I see…here…drink"

His hand pushed the glass of water in front of my face. Reaching up slowly to grab it, I lifted it up to my lips and gulped it all down.

"Thirsty?" he teased. Turning away from the bed I looked over to see him padding over to the bar dressed only in a pair of black sweats and no shirt. All of the events from last night came flooding back and I no longer felt ashamed. Truthfully, I was still too tired to care. Pushing back the bed sheets, I swung my legs over the edge and bent over on my hands. My long hair hung over my face and the smell of the dirt and rain filled my nose. I desperately wanted a nice shower.

"Thank you…"

From the bar, Quint stood holding a glass.

Moving just an inch forward, I hissed out from the pain on both sides of my legs. A few bruises presented themselves just below my knees and I continued to scan my body for more.

"I didn't hear you complain"

I smirked at his comment as I could feel his eyes trail all over. I didn't know how to follow his comment and at the moment the smell of my hair was beginning to bother.

"May I…take a shower?"

"Straight on the right" He said as he moved his head to the direction. My weak legs managed to stand from the bed as I did my best to walk over to the bathroom. Finding the door, I lightly pushed it open and shut it closed to look directly in the mirror.

The mirror took up the space all above the counter. The bathroom itself looked immaculate. It was simple with no furnishings. White tiles went on forever below my feet and the shower was made up of clear glass walls. Having no clothes on, I walked over to slide the door open and turned on the water. Clean warm water sprayed from above. I leaned back to let all the dirt fall from my hair, watching bits of black and brown rush down to the drain. In front of me were a few cubby holes designed for shampoo bottles and soap. Only a few stood out so I went forward and looked at the titles. Squirting out a small amount of shampoo on my palm I lathered my hair gently. Hearing a door shut closed I looked directly at Quint who paused at the sink counter. My fingers stopped as I watched his hands tug at the strings of his sweatpants. The long strings loosened quickly and his pants went down easily. The lines of his abs curved straight down. With nothing else on he proceeded to walk over. No words could leave my mouth as he approached me. One swift pull of the shower door and he moved behind me. Closing the space he turned my body to face the showerhead. Pulling me flush against his front, his fingers began to massage my entire scalp. The temperature of the water and his gentle movements were making me relax. I could feel my muscles begin to heal and a small moan left my mouth the more he rubbed.

"That…that feels good" I whispered to him with eyes closed. The steam created put me at ease that my voice came out low. One hand stayed at the top of my head as I could feel the other running down between my legs. His right hand was holding a piece of soap that carried his own familiar scent. I'm sure it satisfied him in a way to have his own smell on me.

Wet skin and soap combined made the best texture for hands to touch. His touch alone right now was doing wonders to my body as I could feel nothing more on my waist. No pain at all.

Two fingers teased my entrance as he still held the soap. Moving up and down I closed my eyes shut and panted in pleasure. Moving the soap on an edge, his hand rubbed the end along my folds. Parting them just a bit, he pushed in enough for me to remember what his own member felt like.

Squeezing some soap into my hands I turned around to hold him. Gripping him with both hands I began to stroke and rub, moving slow enough to hear him groan. It didn't take long before he backed me up against the wall, pinning my hands above. Once his lips attacked mine it all felt like a replay of last night.

…

Dressed in a large shirt and loose sweatpants, I wrapped my wet hair up in a bun and went over to sit on the bed. I watched Quint as he rummaged through a few drawers for a shirt.

"Quint…what is this?"

With a _humph _he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us…or you…what do you want from me…"

Pulling on a v neck grey shirt he turned to look at me.

"What do you want it to be?"

I sighed, thinking about what my answer really should be.

"Well…I know you aren't exactly my prince in shining armor…"

With a toothy grin he added, "But I did save you remember?"

I smirked knowing he was indeed right about that.

"Yes…yes but…"

"Julia…Don't expect for me to ask you to marry me the next day…"

"I wasn't and I'm not"

"Good"

"You said I was just as fucked up…why?"

"You don't know me"

"Well there's an obvious fact and you don't know much about me either"

"Trust me…I know a little more about you than you think"

My brows knitted in anger as I took in his words.

"We both have…problems of our own let's just say…and what are we? I'm not sure yet" Snatching up his brown leather jacket from the sofa he pulled it on.

Looking at my watch it was midnight and I nearly jumped from the spot, remembering Lizzie. Picking up my purse I rushed over to him. I gave up asking questions and asked to be taken back home.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Oh my god it has certainly been a while and I apologize for all of you that have been dying for another chapter. I have been working on other fics but also been busy in getting classes. With that said this chapter is short…yeah I know but the others will be longer so don't you worry. It took me a while to get back into it so thank you for keeping up. Read and Enjoy lovelies. **

**Chapter 10: Just One Thought**

The ride back 'home' didn't feel much different. The sound of the car filled the space inside, not a word was spoken until we came to a complete stop. The apartment stood directly on my side and I reached over to the handle to slide out quietly. Once my feet met the ground I nearly shivered from the cold temperature. I walked out further and turned to shut the door until he called out. I jumped at his sudden words.

"Here…my number…call me if anything"

His large hand reached over my seat, waving a small piece of paper in the air. My eyes were glued to the little white piece of paper. As much as his tone suggested that it meant nothing…inside I knew he was concerned about my safety. As he waved it a few more times I shook myself awake and retrieved it from his impatient hand.

"Call you if an army of lycans decide to enter my apartment?" I joked.

The corner of his lips turned upwards. "Just call me…if anything"

I nodded my head and closed the door. I walked towards the dumpster and jumped on it to get to my place. From a distance I could still hear the roaring sound of an engine and the lights of his car. He was still there…watching me. If any was filled with mystery it was Quint. My hands pushed upwards and once I got my legs onto it I stood up to reach for the ladder. Quint was still there.

From bar to bar I climbed all the way up swinging over my balcony and standing fully in front of the sliding glass door. Even from this height I could still see the lights. I looked over to dark windows only to see a faint glow inside. I waved at him as I could feel his eyes directly on me. Ever since the attack I thought I was going to be more afraid of making a trip back home but his presence put me at ease. For the first time, I never felt safer. With one last wave the car kicked into motion and drove away. The midnight chill swept across my body just enough to push me. I hurried in sliding the door and jumped inside. The only light left on was a single candle placed on the dining table. I set my bag on the ground beside me and headed over to Lizzie's room.

I stood outside the doorway looking at the small form covered with a blanket. She was still asleep and had her little nightlight on beside her. I walked over to shut it off and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Moving into my room I pulled the sheets down and prepared for sleep. The smell of his clothes lulled me to sleep.

Only one thought swam through my mind before I gave up.

He _cared_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Four hours of work passed and Doctor Norma Green hasn't even made her usual visit. I continued cleaning lab equipment until someone called for my attention.

"Ms. Cross?"

My eyes met those of a young man. Dressed in the typical white coat and a pair of glasses he came towards me until he was just a few steps away.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Dr. Alan Grey I will be taking Ms. Green's place, so if you have any questions about anything here…"

"What happened to Dr. Green?"

"I'm afraid she has much more concerning matters to deal with at the moment…I'm not sure how long it will be but again, I will be around to answer _other_ questions".

Refusing to stay longer he left. I watched him as he walked further away, curious of Doctor Green's whereabouts. Snapping out of my thoughts I carried on with my own work. .

…

**5:00 pm**

It was my last bit of work until I was able to leave. Heading into the storage room I took off my goggles and placed them onto a shelf. Looking over the few bottles I had used earlier, I made sure they stood in the order they were initially in.

_Knock! Knock! _

I spun around at the sound to see Quint leaning against the door.

"Did I startle you?" he asked teasingly.

"Not really…it isn't the first time you've visited me in here" I replied shaking off.

He came in to walk closer until he was just a few inches. "You must remind me of the first time".

"Huh and watch you grin like the Cheshire cat…I don't think so" I teased back.

"Well I came here for something else…"

"Which is?"

"Come with me to The Silver…a club not too far from here"

Resuming putting a few objects away I thought it over before answering, "Yes…I mean sure…"

With everything that has happened between us I agreed to go, proof that my attraction for him was growing.

"I will pass by your place around 9 if that is alright" he said without sounding as if he was really asking.

"Umm…yeah that sounds alright"

"Perfect", before leaving he pulled my body upwards to crush his lips against mine. It was fierce, reminding me of our first time in this room. He let go abruptly, lips turned upwards with a grin. I watched as he left the room quickly and I wondered what he could be up to. Looking around once more, I left the room to gather my personal belongings and decided to head back home.

….

"Hey Lizzie!"

"Julie!"

She was sitting at the table with a coloring book and crayons scattered. Her eyes didn't leave the page as I slid the door shut and locked it. It was already going to be 6 o'clock so I walked over to the small kitchen to make something for the both of us.

"Lizzie, I'm going to go out around 9…"

"s'okay…I'm not scared to be by myself anymore". Her hand continued to swipe from side to side and I couldn't help but smile at her comment. "Although things have been well lately, doesn't mean something bad won't happen"

"But I know what to do…I know where to hide Julie". She was trying to be brave, trying to adopt my attitude. "Oh okay smarty pants…and your phone?" I asked, pulling out a box of tortellini from the fridge. "Charged!" she confirmed with her usual high tone. Filling up the pot with water I set it to boil and left to change out of my clothes. I knew a shower was in order before leaving but decided to do it after dinner. Walking into my room I pulled off my shirt and pants before opening my closet to look for a dress. I picked out the dark red dress which hung in the corner, the dress I refused to wear the day he invited me to his penthouse. I felt like taking a risk this time with its deep v neck. Pulling it loose from the hanger I dropped it onto the bed and headed out to cook the pasta.

"It's boiling"

"Thanks Liz". I poured the entire package and poured a bit of olive oil. Getting everything else prepared I felt…excited. I have never been to a club before and given the opportunity I couldn't wait to change. Our relationship is twisted and undecided but I couldn't help but feel like it was something I deserved tonight. I wanted a chance to experience something different. With minutes flying by, our dinner was ready and I jumped into the shower as I noticed it was already pushing eight o'clock.

…..

Putting on a natural shade of lip gloss I fixed my hair into tousled waves. Finally done, I cleaned up and placed my phone into the pocket of a black leather jacket. Looking at the time, he was to be here any minute so I made my way over to the balcony door and peeked through the curtain.  
"Who are you going with?"

I looked back to meet big questioning eyes and answered, "A uh…he's my…my boyfriend".

"You have a boyfriend?!" she asked with shock and curiosity.

"I guess you could say that yes…"

"Ohhhhhhh", she walked away going back to the table. Lights appeared in the distance and I unlocked the door to leave. "Okay Liz, remember…phone" I said taking it out and waving it at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Closing it shut I made my way down hearing my niece lock the door. It was dark and I had to make sure the alley was clear before stepping down and walking over to the car that was parked just ahead of me. I breathed in and out, trying to relax myself for what was to come.

Opening the side door, I slid in and met the rugged face of Quint who was looking up and down.

"You look ready" he said as he put the car into drive. Those words could have meant anything and I knew that _anything_ could happen. "I guess I am".

He grinned at my reply and stepped on the gas. I stared at his hands and nails, remembering the sharp claws they could become and then I stared out the front window, thinking about the rest of the night.

…..

**Hello! Alright so it is another short chapter but I am working on chapter 12 and the wonderful scenes that will be in it. I am back as promised **** I just got the movie last night on Blu-ray and it helped to refresh my mind on how it all played out. There will be some changes to the storyline to help make it fit with the way it does in the film. Read, review and enjoy. Also, I hoped everyone had a lovely Christmas! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello lovelies! Alright so this chapter does have a cliffhanger but don't hate me. I am working on chapter 13 so that it comes out just right. As you are reading I must include that the 'sensual' song in the club is from the Underworld: Awakening soundtrack- Intruder (by Collide). **

Pulling up in front of a closed chain-link gate, I looked at Quint questioningly. His eyes never left the front, his hand moved towards the switch for his lights and high beamed the guard who stood behind plate glass. Walking out, the mysterious guard waved his hand once he had opened the gate. Quint nodded and drove through easily.

_Just where the hell were we going? _I thought

My right hand gripped the rest as I looked through the window to look at boarded up windows and graffiti painted walls which looked to be deteriorating. Rubble littered the road and wild plants grew through the cracks. Driving at a much slower speed, I knew our destination had to be near.

"Quint…why here…they closed this place off after the purge…."

He chuckled. "They did", was all he said before parking across from what was once an apartment complex. Stepping out of the car, I looked up, tilting my head back to see that the building stretched high. Built with balconies it appeared to be vacant. No sounds could be heard and not a body in sight. Walking beside him, he stepped in front of a number pad located beside the main doors. Typing in a few digits the doors unlocked and we were able to enter. The lobby was small in space with only small lamps above that offered poor lighting. Ahead of us were a couple of elevators and rusty looking doors to access the stairs. My high heels made crunching sounds against the dirt filled marbled floors. Next to one of the elevators stood a tall and muscular man with black facial hair above and below his lips. Staring directly at us with a gun nestled in his arms Quint spoke up the closer we got.

"Evening Marco"

Leaning over to press the button, Marco resumed his soldier-like position while we waited for the doors to open.

_Ding!_

Scratched heavy metal doors opened for us to enter and as we moved I looked over at Marco who licked his lips at me. Disgusted and disturbed I walked all the way in with caution. Pressing the lowest button, the doors slid shut closing off the entrance.

"To the basement we go" he said looking over at me. My hands gripped my arms out of nervousness and I couldn't help but move my feet back and forth. He chuckled at my appearance wrapping an arm around me to pull my body close. "Nervous much?" he was enjoying every single bit of this. Clearing my throat I said, "Where are we going exactly?" I felt sharp nails graze my bare skin lightly.

"A party of course" he teased.

"In the basement? But…are any of the rooms in this place occupied?"

"You ask too many questions"

"I just want answers, there's just too much hidden"

"Well, let's just say you will find out soon enough"

I didn't even hear the small ring as the doors opened wide to introduce us to a large and wide open space filled with tons of people. The room was lit up in shades of blue and purple as music blared throughout the room.

"Julia…welcome to The Silver"

Grabbing my hand he forced me out of the elevator to join the crowd. Flashing beams of light kept me from seeing the details of people's faces as they danced. He led me through the wildness and into a seating area where leather covered sectionals lay. Peering over them I watched a man kissing a woman with sharp fingernails gripping her arms. Long, black nails almost identical to Quint's. Moving her head back, she was giving her lover access to her bare neck. Sharp teeth peeked from beneath his lips as he swiped his tongue up and down. I observed with shock as I noticed more men of the same kind groping, laughing, and moving around. I felt my hand being tugged and my head snapped over to look at Quint.

"Are they all…"

I could see the tips of his canines as his lips drew upwards. "Yes".

"But how?" I was most confused, believing that most of the lycans were nearly wiped out years ago.

"Come on", he tugged my hand again, pulling me to follow him to the bar. Exchanging knowing looks with the bartender he pushed me to sit down on the stool. Even as I sat down with my hands fidgeting I couldn't stop scanning. "So…every single one of them?" I asked, confused. Taking the two drinks from the man behind the counter he turned to set one down in front of me.

"Each and every one of them? No…no there are humans as well…most of the women as you can see" his eyes directed me towards two young human women touching and kissing a man while grinding.

"Of course…" I took the glass in my hand and brought it up to my nose.

"It's not blood and it's not poison…just a mixed cocktail" he reassured me with an amused expression. Taking a swing, the sweet taste lingered on my tongue as the rest traveled down.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad…although I shouldn't have too many"

"And why's that?" he teased, leaning in closer. With his body at this distance I could smell his spicy cologne. Something about it excited me, seducing me even more. Crossing a leg over I noticed his eyes looked down.

"Well, with all these wolves I think it's best if Red kept aware"

Chuckling, Quint took another gulp of his own beverage. "There's only one wolf little Red should be aware of and…seeing how she has come without any weapons he might just try something" his tone full of lust.

"Don't suppose this club has _any_ silver does it?" playfully asking.

"No" taking one last swing of his glass he finished the drink. Setting it down he turned to face me once again.

"So I'm guessing they are the residents of this building" I motioned out.

"Some are and some…well let's just say they like to use the rooms for more _personal_ reasons"

My eyebrows moved up in realization, "Ahh".

The music took on a more sensual beat as people began to sway seductively against their partners. I stared at one man who held onto the woman's hips resting his chin on her shoulder. Dark hair fell over his eyes as he began to kiss and nibble the skin. The woman moved one leg out at a time making her hips flex back and forth for pleasure.

A hand waved in front of my face brining back my attention.

"You seem to be in a trance with that couple over there" he said moving his face to make his point.

"Yes, I mean no…I um…"

"Let's go" he said taking my hand in his, forcing me off the stool.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining the crowd…c'mon" we walked through bumping into people as he searched for a spot on the floor. He stopped and stood straight to look down at me, colored lights passing over his face and body.

"Turn around", said in a commanding tone.

Turning myself so that my back was directed towards him he stepped closer to place both hands underneath my breasts. Pulling me, I slammed against him causing me to gasp at the feeling of the instant connection. With my back pressed against his chest, a hand traveled lower to my navel and then slid up to grasp my chin. Tilting my head back just as the other woman did, I relaxed and gave in.

Lips against my ear he whispered, "Easy…that's it…just like that". His hot breath against my ear, his words sent shivers down my body. As the song continued, I looked around to notice everyone else so involved in their 'courtship rituals'. Hands grasping and dragging, mouths open to exchange saliva; it was all the same every direction I chose to look. Making a bold move, I reached up with my right arm to pull his head down more. Mimicking their movement, it felt as though the passion and lust-filled atmosphere had swallowed me whole. Warm lips dragged across my neck, the sensation of his tongue trailing was enough to make me faint. Moving slowly to the rhythm, his hands smoothed over my hips and traveled lower. There were no limits when the entire room was engaging in similar activities.

_I'm feeling weak_

_When will we learn_

Hearing the lyrics to the song, I did indeed feel weak. The touches I received from Quint's hands were enough to make me fall over. Suddenly his lips took mine. One hand held my chin as he continued. It felt like it lasted for minutes until I was able to breathe freely. His eyes appeared to be filled with desire, a certain dangerous yet sexual stare. Spinning around to face him I lunged up to seize his lips with mine. He let out a low growl as my hands held onto his shoulders as the intensity of our kiss increased. Moving left to right my tongue brushed over one of his fangs eliciting another growl.

"We need to leave" he said huskily, breaking from my lips.

I looked up at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"The longer we stay here I won't be able to control myself any longer"

Understanding the full meaning of his reason I couldn't help the shivers that ran down my body once again. "Oh…well then, let's go upstairs" I tempted him. I couldn't believe what I just said; it escaped my mouth before I could process it. His eyes looked darker, the pupil disappearing into depths of black. Pushing my way through people I rushed to the elevator looking back once I pressed the button to find Quint within an inch behind me. Time was going by slow as his sharp finger dragged up and down my spine. My heart began to hammer away and finally the doors opened wide for us to hurry in. I waited in one corner of the elevator, staring at him in silence. His tall frame came closer, casting a shadow on me.

"Your heart…I can hear it beating and your smell…it's getting much, much stronger…"

"Quint…" I spoke breathlessly. I placed a hand onto his chest to keep his control from slipping right here and now.

"It's enough to take you over and over again"

I swallowed and tried to gather my nerves as I battled to keep myself from lunging at him.

_Ding!_

The view in front was much different than before. It wasn't the lobby anymore but a long hallway. Scratched wood floors stretched down several doors as the wallpaper on the walls was peeling. I had no idea which room to go to but watching him walk ahead I followed. Passing the first door on the right, it was slightly opened with only a crack to peek through. Panting and moaning escaped the slit.

_So…he was right after all_, I thought amusingly

The second door on the left also seemed to be occupied. The sound of bed springs and rough words made it rather obvious. Passing a few more closed doors we turned a corner to discover another long stretching hall. An open room on the right caught his attention. Grabbing my wrist he flung me inside closing the door shut and locking it.


	13. Chapter 13: The Animal Inside

Chapter 13- The Animal Inside

**And here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for **** I will be giving it another look over to make sure it reads well. A note for those who are curious about her character, the story will dig into her past as well as personal issues (including thoughts, emotions, etc.). Read, Enjoy and Review. Also-side note- I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's Eve!**

Flung inside the room so quickly, I was able to look around before the door shut closed, sealing off the light from the hall. From what I saw it was a fairly spacious apartment. Even in the dark, my eyes could still make out the silhouette of his body as he gained in on me slowly almost predatory. I walked backwards focusing on his moves cautiously.

"Quint?" I asked making sure that he wasn't _completely_ gone.

A low growl escaped his lips and I couldn't hold back the chills that ran through my skin. As much as I was filled with want for him I still felt afraid. It was natural; I wasn't fully used to being with a lycan. Our intense 'romp' in the tunnel should be enough for me to feel comfortable but it was only once. Stretching out my arms I reached for the walls as I continued to walk backwards. The more steps he took I began to think about where to go. Turning quickly I took off down the small hall and entered a bedroom. The blinds of the windows were cracked open so that the moonlight could stream in. The natural light helped me to see the wrought iron bed that lied against the wall, parallel to the two windows. Other small furniture was present but I paid no attention to them as I was pushed against the nearest wall. He kicked the door shut and I was now locked in a room with the lycan. No more doors, no more crowded spaces, just a single room with a bed.

"Is this what you wanted? Huh?" breath hot and voice husky by my ear. The short hairs of his mustache and beard brushed against my cheek as he spoke. I kept my hands above me, against the wall to keep myself standing upright.

"Turn around"

Long arms stretched pass me as they locked me in the small space he created. Turning around his face was just a hair away from mine. My lips opened as I began to breathe faster. Using his index finger he slid it down my neck slowly.

"Reminds me of the time when I had you against a brick wall…remember?"

Images flew through my mind as I recalled the incident. It was a full moon night just like the one shining in. The alley, the struggle…it all flashed before me until he lunged forwards to take my lips. His lips were hot and demanding as one hand tangled through my hair. My hands held onto his wide neck massaging the skin the faster we moved. His hands slid down my back to maneuver my body upwards so that both legs were secured around his waist. Eyes still shut I kept up with his pace releasing low moans and breathy gasps. He had me locked around his body high up from the ground. His tongue sought entrance and I welcomed it as my control began to slip away just as fast. Walking to some part of the room, I refused to open my eyes just yet until all the touching ceased and my back met the mattress with a bounce.

As my body set still, I lied flat beneath him staring up, begging silently. Lifting his hands he growled as his nails extended. Gathering the fabric of his white shirt he pulled violently, tearing it off and flinging it to the floor.

"Take off your clothes" he told me. Panting, I admired the way his chest pushed out with each desperate intake of air.

"Now!"

I jumped at his tone and my fingers clumsily peeled away the jacket. The next to go was the dress so I sat up on the bed and reached behind to tug the zipper. If it were a life and death matter I would be dead by now since my attempts to take off the damned dress were failing. The sound of his belt buckle made me look back with fright only to notice that he tore it from the loops. Within seconds it joined the torn shirt on the floor. Grabbing my arm he pulled me forward to turn my body face down. Pinching the zipper between his fingers he yanked it down and I could feel the cold air hit my back. I let out a yelp as he tugged the sleeves down and continued to pull until finally it fell past my legs. Left in my nude colored underwear I felt his hands glide over the clasp and tug it loose. My breasts fell free and I moved my legs onto the bed to bend and hold myself up. Another zip sound filled the room. Soon the bed dipped low and he positioned himself behind me. Caressing my hips, his thumbs hooked into my panties and pulled them all the way down. It was then that my bare backside could easily feel his bare member and he was already fully aroused. Looking up at the moon between the blinds he plunged inside me. I gasped loudly in shock of the intrusion. Grabbing handfuls of the plain white mattress I winced as he slid out slowly to push back in. I was pushed forward, looking over the bed and realizing it was not wide enough for the position we were in. Crawling away he kneeled back to watch me move to the foot of the bed where curvy metal offered a better grip. In vertical orientation, there was enough space for us to continue. Without wasting any time he maneuvered me underneath him.

Eyes black as onyx, one arm reached over to grab onto the metal. The other reached under my right thigh and placed it around his hips and curved his back to push upwards into my hot and soaked entrance. My head fell backwards and my lips separated to let out a deep moan.

"Ohhh god…uhhhnn"

"You smell so sweet…I could just eat you all up…" he spoke through grunts, "and no one would ever know".

"I could scream" I warned, saying it purely to rile him. Leaning down he kissed me hard. Releasing my lips he hovered above my face and with a deep low voice he said, "Oh I hope you do". Letting his arms fall from its grip he used both hands to hold my bottom at an angle he could thrust so easily into. I suppressed the yell that wanted to come out, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't keep it in baby…let me hear it" he panted. To his surprise I pushed up at him to send him on his back. He eased up on his strength to give me the chance to do so. With eyes that looked so lustful and dark he watched as I moved to sit on his waist. Each move was turning him on and if it was any indication, I watched as his cock hardened. He was indeed fully erect and I hesitated before spreading my legs wide enough to take all of it in. Setting a slow pace I rocked until his arms couldn't remain folded beneath his head. His hands flew to my waist to jerk my hips forward increasing our pace to match his primal appetite. The friction made was burning our bodies and drops of sweat slid down our skin. Accustomed to his fit my body was releasing more and more fluid. Sitting up he twisted a hand in my hair and pulled me in for another fiery kiss. Using the kiss to flip me right onto my back he gripped onto the mattress with long nails and bucked his hips harder. All control abandoned I had reached my climax but he still continued to ravish my sex. With endless pumps I bit my lips as I felt another wave of pain and pleasure. Our bodies heated and slick, our breathing was erratic and I chose to hold on longer than the time I passed out. He felt much stronger this night…stronger than before. Remembering the time I saw his unbelievably massive lycan form I understood that he was using most of his ability. The headboard tapped against the wall and the springs of the bed squeaked at the sudden increase in speed. With a few more his head went back and his eyes closed tight letting out a half moan half growl. Hearing my finish he grinned and rolled to the side to stare at the ceiling.

My eyelids struggled to stay up as I tried to slow my beating heart. With no sheets to cover my naked form he pulled me to curl against his body for warmth. It was comforting gesture that helped me to relax.

"Are you going to eat me now?"

Chuckling he rested one hand on the dip of my back while the other lied on his chest.

"I think I'll save you for dessert". I smiled at his comment, nestling my head further up onto the side of chest.


End file.
